Shadow Girl: True Destiny Beckons
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: In the events AFTER book 8, Selena Miles yearns for a normal life, but when her best friend becomes possessed by the spirit of an evil criminal, the young woman will have no choice but to accept her destiny. Please read and review.


Shadow Girl: True Destiny Beckons

**Shadow Girl:**   
**True Destiny Beckons**   
**By: Shirley Ann Burton**

**A VERY Important Disclaimer:**   
** Shadow Girl, the members of the Miles Family, and Beth are all characters in the eighth book in the R.L. Stine series _The Nightmare Room_, which is copyrighted by Parachute Publishing. Only references from the original book have been used to make this story happen. This story picks up immediately AFTER the end of the story, so I suggest you read the book before reading this tale.**

I couldn't believe it! I saw the costume on her bed. Mom was in on all this superhero stuff, too? "Okay, this is _too_ weird. Am I surrounded by superheroes in my family?"   
"Yes, Selena, you are. I know you were awfully surprised at the fact I was a little disappointed about you not being a part of our superhero family, but you wanted to lead a normal life, and if that's what you want, then that's okay. I mean, some people have destiny thrust upon them, and it's not always comfortable. In your case, it was really uncomfortable, and you wanted a normal, everyday life."   
"Are you mad at me, Mom?" I asked sadly.   
"No, honey. I couldn't be mad at you." She then embraced me in a loving hug. "Some people in life don't feel comfortable about some paths in life, but believe me, I understand. Now, why don't you go play with Beth, now that you are back home."   
That was one idea I couldn't argue with. "Thanks, Mom." I took off from her room and went outside to find my best friend, Beth.   
When I came outside, Beth saw me right away. "Hey, Selena! Welcome back! You sure got back sooner than expected."   
"Family business was done a lot quicker than I thought it would be." I knew right away I couldn't tell her what really happened, me being Shadow Girl for that short time while my cousin Jada had become this "archenemy" called the Red Raven.   
This crazy thing called the _Book of Fates_ said I had no choice but to fulfill my destiny, but Jada wanted so badly to be Shadow Girl. For that to work, though, the wacky book said I had to "kill" Red Raven. At least all I had to do to "kill" her was to destroy the pendant she wore. Then, all I had to do was just give her the Shadow Girl costume and pendant freely, and it would all be over. I knew Jada deserved to be Shadow Girl, not me.   
At this point, though, the only thing on my mind was leading a normal, happy adolescent life. "C'mon, Beth, let's get down to the ice cream shop. I've gotta have that new chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream they're serving up."   
We took off for the ice cream shop at the corner of Main and Springer Streets, where it was screaming with a bunch of kids and teens who all wanted to take a shot at the new ice cream flavor.   
When we finished up, I felt really full. "Mom's not gonna be happy when she finds out I ate too much before dinner."   
Beth shook her head. "You're prone to eating anything. Say, how did things go with your cousin Jada? As tough as ever?"   
"At first, yeah, but after a few days and some great experiences, we are getting really close now."   
"Wow!" exclaimed my best friend. "You are ever so lucky. I still have trouble getting along with my cousins in Georgia."   
_Oh, if you only knew what was_ really _going on in my family,_ I thought to myself.   
Noticing the clock near the door, I knew I had to get home, so I said my goodbyes and left. 

Hours after eating dinner, I heard this swooshing sound coming from the attic, so I quickly ran up the stairs and entered the attic, only to find that Mom had disappeared into the night as a superhero herself. "Let me see, Jada is Shadow Girl while Aunt Janet was the Gray Avenger. I wonder what Mom's superhero name is." Deciding not to bother her anymore for the night, I went back to bed. Little did I know what was about to happen to change my normal life…**_again_**… 

The next morning, Beth was on her way to meet me at the park so we could walk to school together. However, she came to notice a beautiful black mask hiding in a trash can. (No, it wasn't Mom's mask. All my superhero relatives can keep their costumes together.)   
She picked it up from there and asked herself, "Hmm, does this mask belong to anybody?" Unable to find anyone's name on it, she decided to put it in her bookbag. "I could use that for Halloween for sure."   
Me, I was at the park on time when I finally noticed Beth. "You're five minutes late," I made clear to her.   
"Sorry, Selena, but I just found this wicked-looking mask. I'll show it to you after school, okay?"   
"You got it, pal." The mentioning of the word "mask" brought a slight chill down my back, as I started thinking about what had happened to me before, being Shadow Girl for a little while. However, I wanted a normal life, and I would make sure I would have that normal life.   
The two of us went to school that day and had no problems, except for the normal tests, normal P.E., normal amount of homework (ugh!), and the like.   
After the school day ended, on the way home Beth took out the mask and showed it to me. "This is what I found this morning."   
"Oh, wow! That's a gorgeous mask, kinda like for Mardi Gras."   
"Yeah, but I'm saving it for Halloween. It'll really help me in winning the most original mask contest at the party this year." She then really wanted to try on the mask.   
I interrupted her. "Beth, if you put that thing on now, someone's gonna think you're some kind of robber or something. Try it on when you get to your room. You shouldn't freak your mom out." _Not like I did when I learned what was going on with Jada and Aunt Janet._   
"Okay," she said while rolling her eyes. "You've got no sense of adventure, Selena."   
_**That** sense for adventure was a little too frightening to me._ "I'd better get home. Mom's expecting me to show her the results of my math and spelling tests. I did all right on 'em, but I can't help thinking she'll be upset."   
"Aw, don't worry. You're a good student. You're not failing on her. Just relax."   
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."   
"Sure thing. Bye!"   
The two of us parted ways and went to our homes to do our (ugh!) homework. 

Before Beth started doing her homework in her room, she wanted to try on the mask. She took it from her bookbag and placed it ever so gently on her face. Going to the mirror, she noticed herself. "Wow! This is so cool! I need to save this for Halloween for sure!"   
Suddenly, a harsh female laugh came from nowhere.   
Beth jumped around all over the room. "What's going on here!? Who's there?"   
A mean-spirited voice said, "At last! I will have my revenge!"   
A dark aura soon surrounded Beth as she struggled desperately to get the mask off. "Stop! What's happening to me!?"   
It only took seconds for whatever was in that mask to basically take her over.   
Her eyes gleaming with anger, she vehemently noted, "I, the **_Black Spider_**, will get my revenge on the Gray Avenger and the Ruby Ranger!" She laughed so loud that the entire neighborhood could hear it. 

Later that evening, I had finished my homework when I decided to call Beth.   
"Hi, Beth," I said happily on the phone.   
"What do you want?" she questioned in a surprising tone of anger.   
"It's me, Selena. I just wanna talk to you, that's all. I just—"   
"Who's Beth?" she snapped over the line. "I don't know what you are talking about!"   
_I know that's Beth's voice I hear._ I swore I thought she was trying to play a joke on me. "You're my best friend, Beth. What's wrong with you? You have amn—amn—amnesia, I mean, memory loss?"   
"I am **_not_** your best friend Beth! I am the **_Black Spider_**!" She abruptly hung up the telephone.   
I stared at the receiver in complete shock. "The…Black Spider? What's happening?"   
After replacing my phone in the cradle, I ran up to the attic, where Mom was about to go into the night sky once more as a superhero. "Mom, wait."   
She turned to me and saw the worry on my face. "What's wrong, honey?"   
"It's Beth. I think something's not right about her. I tried to call her, and she said she is the 'Black Spider'. I don't understand what that means."   
Mom herself had a shocking look on her face. "The Black Spider? I never thought I would hear that name again."   
"You…know about this Black Spider?"   
"Yes, honey, I do. The Black Spider was one of the most ruthless criminals in the world, determined to get anything she wanted. However, she went too far one time when Janet and I tried to stop her. She lost her life falling from the ceiling of the museum when she tried to rob a golden scarab from the Egyptian exhibit. She's been dead for about 10 years, though."   
"Mom, what should I do?"   
"Try not to worry right now. While I'm flying I'll keep an eye out for the Black Spider. Meanwhile, I want you to contact Janet and Jada. Tell them to consult the _Book of Fates_ and see what it says about this situation."   
"Okay, Mom." As she was about to fly out into the night, I said, "Mom, please let me know if that is Beth. If it is, don't hurt her."   
"We superheroes never intentionally try to harm anyone. It'll be okay, I promise."   
As she took off into the night for her surveillance once more, my heart began to sink. "Maybe…maybe I _should have been_ a superhero after all. Now my best friend may be in trouble, and I can't help her."   
I started to cry as I went back to my room and picked up the telephone again to call my cousin in Elmwood.   
There, Jada was doing her homework when she heard her cell phone. "Hello?"   
"Jada, it's Selena."   
She could tell how upset I was. "What's wrong, cousin? You seem distressed."   
"It's my best friend Beth. Something really awful's happened to her. Mom wanted me to call you and Aunt Janet about the _Book of Fates_. Check on something concerning a character called the Black Spider."   
"Black Spider? I think Mom told me about that person once. She and Aunt Sandy battled her, I think. Hang on a sec."   
Jada walked out of her room with cell phone in hand. She went up to the secret room, where Aunt Janet was looking at her screen. "Mom, I think we have a problem. We need the _Book_."   
"Why?"   
"Selena's best friend Beth. It seems she's become someone by the name Black Spider."   
"No, it couldn't be!" Aunt Janet stated in disbelief. "Sandy and I saw her die a decade ago. How is it she is alive?"   
"Let's check the _Book_ and find out for sure."   
Aunt Janet came up to the book, which started radiating a red-orange light. She then noticed a page where it noted the very problem I had explained to Jada. "According to the _Book_, the one who did not accept her original destiny before will be _forced_ to accept it a second time because her best friend will be in danger. The best friend will be possessed by the spirit of a foe from the past, which will make the situation far tougher for Selena."   
Jada held the phone to her ear. "Did you get all that, Selena?"   
"Yeah, I did," I answered in tears. "I guess this really will be goodbye to a normal life."   
Aunt Janet took the phone from Jada and tried to comfort me. "That's not necessarily true, Selena. Your care and concern for your best friend will make you stronger within yourself, which in turn will allow you to fulfill your destiny. Jada and I will come there tomorrow and try to help you get your best friend back. We will bring the book as well. Will you be ready by then?"   
"You bet I will," I answered in determination. "Beth is my best friend, and I will **_NOT_** let her down."   
After I hung up the phone, I became worried. "Just a few days ago, I was too scared to accept this kind of life. Now I **_must_** accept it, or I'll lose my best friend." I looked outside my bedroom window and whispered, "Mom, please find her before she does something really bad." 

Meanwhile, Mom, in her costume and under the name Ruby Ranger, patrolled the skies silently as she tried to find Beth. "Oh, poor Selena," she said to herself. "Her best friend has undergone a horrible change, and it's not her fault, either." Just as she was passing my school, she suddenly heard some breaking glass from a nearby house. "I'd better check this out."   
She swooped down and landed safely on the ground. Running to the scene, she looked inside the broken window and saw immediately a young woman in an all black get-up, tights, boots, gloves, and mask. "Stop!" Mom yelled to the thief.   
The criminal turned and faced Mom. "So, Ruby Ranger, you think you can stop me? You can't! Not as long as I possess this girl's body. I'll **_never_** die!"   
"You've got to stop this, Beth. Your friend is worried sick about you."   
**_"I am NOT Beth!"_** the young criminal snapped. "I am to be referred properly by who I **_really_** am, **_the Black Spider!_**"   
_I promised Selena I wouldn't hurt her, and I will keep my word._ "Listen to me, Beth—I mean, Black Spider. Your soul has been possessed by a very evil force. I want to help you, if you'll let me."   
"_You_ want to help _me_?" She suddenly felt pain in her head as Beth tried to regain control of herself. "**_NO!_** What's happening to me!?" She looked at Mom and yelped, "Please help me!"   
Unfortunately, her mind and body were quickly retaken by the spirit of the criminal. "I will control this body now and forever!"   
"I am not going to hurt you, Black Spider. However, I can't let you just slip away from me, either."   
"That is your biggest problem, Ruby. You are always so stupidly sympathetic!"   
Even though Beth was much shorter than Mom, her possessed body pushed into Mom with the force of a bullet train!   
Ruby Ranger flew backwards uncontrollably until she concentrated on her own ruby pendant. _Slow my speed._ She was able to stop before crashing into a wall.   
She then flew to try to catch up with Black Spider, but the criminal had completely disappeared.   
"The worst fear has come true," she said sadly. "Beth has been taken over by the evil soul and spirit of the Black Spider." Noticing the time, she decided to come home.   
I waited nervously in the attic when Mom had arrived home. "Well?"   
Taking off the mask, she slowly said, "Selena, I'm afraid your best friend really has become the Black Spider, at least in soul."   
"No…" I wanted so badly to deny Mom's words.   
"I'm sorry, honey," Mom said while trying to comfort me. "What could have caused this?"   
I then realized, "The mask. The mask she found in the garbage can this morning!"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Beth had found this black mask in the garbage can this morning on the way to meet me. Coming home, she wanted to try on the mask, but I told her not to freak her mom out about it."   
"Hmm. Honey, can you draw the mask for me?"   
I didn't hesitate for a second on getting a pencil and paper to draw what Beth's mask looked like.   
After about a minute I gave the picture to Mom. "This is it."   
Her face went down. "What did you find out from Janet and Jada?"   
"I learned…I will have to fulfill my destiny after all. The _Book of Fates_ said in order to save my best friend, I **_must_** become a superhero, or else." I started crying again.   
Mom hugged me as she began to shed tears herself. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I know how much it meant to you to have a normal life."   
"Aunt Janet said how much I care for Beth will help me become stronger within my heart and soul."   
"She's right, Selena. Being a superhero comes from within, not the costume you wear. You'd be surprised at how many _real_ superheroes exist, and most of them _don't_ wear costumes."   
"Really?"   
"Yes. Think about the police officers, firefighters, and paramedics who work so hard to keep people safe all the time. Those are the real superheroes. There are also those famous people who truly believe in making a difference for others, like Michael Jordan, Mario Lemieux, and Tiger Woods. They are among the top athletes in the world, yet they're able to use their fame and fortune to help others in different ways."   
I began to understand Mom's words. "I guess anyone can be a superhero in all sorts of ways."   
"That's right, honey. It's not the powers that make the hero; it's the _person_ that becomes a hero."   
"I think I get it now," I said to her calmly. "Maybe it's time to finally accept my destiny."   
"Good, sweetie. When will Janet and Jada get here?"   
"Tomorrow. Mom, do you think we can help Beth?"   
"I think we can, especially with your help. If you have faith in yourself, you'll do just fine, I promise. Now, why don't you get some sleep."   
"Okay, Mom, and…thank you for helping me."   
"Helping you? With what?"   
"Understanding what being a superhero _really_ means." I kissed Mom on the cheek and said, "Good night."   
"Good night, sweetheart."   
After I left the room, Mom looked out the window of the attic. "Selena's destiny is now set in motion. She's no longer afraid of becoming a superhero. I'm just sorry it took her best friend being in danger to help her realize that." 

The next morning, Mom told me Beth's mother called, saying she was sick and would not be able to meet me to walk to school. In addition, she said the mask couldn't be removed, which made me worry even more about her.   
Throughout the day, my mind was stuck on Beth, knowing she had become this crazed criminal called Black Spider. Hopefully, this night would be the end of that, and I can have my best friend back.   
As soon as school was out, I rushed for home, hoping and praying I could finally fulfill my ultimate destiny (so cliché, isn't it?) and become the superhero I was meant to be.   
When I came to my house, I noticed a second car in the driveway. "Aunt Janet and Jada are here!" I excitedly whispered. I ran into the house and immediately saw my two relatives.   
My cousin Jada, still six inches taller and way skinnier than me, was first to spot me. "Moo Cow!"   
I usually didn't like her calling me that, but considering the present circumstances, I didn't mind. I hugged her tightly. "Hey, Jada! It's so good to see you on such short notice."   
"Same here, but sadly not under pleasant circumstances. We're here to help you get your best friend back from the clutches of the Black Spider's malicious soul. I hope you're ready to do this, as this is your destiny. I know how much you wanted the normal life."   
"Yeah, but I've come to realize that being a superhero isn't as bad or scary as I made it out to be before. I also understand that this is going to be a responsibility; I can't do whatever I want with it."   
"Can you believe we're both just 12 years old, and we've already got the responsibility levels of adults?"   
"Tell me about it. Um, Jada, will I lose my normal life forever?"   
"Not completely. You'll still be able to do homework, play with your friends, and the like. It's just that you must have increased awareness of the world around you, be prepared to use your powers to assist others and stop evil. You know this, right?"   
"Oh, yeah. I know the real hero has to be within myself, not the costume or the powers."   
"Great. I think you'll make a great superhero, Selena."   
Meanwhile, Mom and Aunt Janet discussed the trouble.   
"You do have the _Book of Fates_ with you?" Mom asked.   
"Yes. Jada and I looked up the situation, and it clearly says Selena _must_ become a superhero to save her best friend. What do you know so far about what has happened to Beth?"   
"From what Selena told me last night, apparently Beth found the Black Spider's old mask. When she tried on the mask, the criminal's soul took over her body, and she turned very aggressive."   
"What's Beth's condition now?" Aunt Janet wanted to know.   
"I got a call from her mother. It's not so good, and the mask won't come off, either."   
"Okay, we'll wait until later on tonight, and then we'll do something." She then looked at me. "Are you ready, Selena?"   
I nodded with my answer. "I want to save my best friend. If this is what it takes, then I'll do it."   
All my relatives smiled at me because they could tell how I wasn't as afraid of being a superhero as I used to be. 

Later on, in the moonless night, we all gathered in the attic, where Mom got dressed as Ruby Ranger, Jada went into her blue-black costume as Shadow Girl, and Aunt Janet came out of retirement as the Gray Avenger.   
When I saw all three of them, I couldn't help noticing how beautiful they looked. "I'm gonna look like all of you?"   
"Yeah," answered Jada as she finished getting into her costume by placing the pendant around her neck and pulling the cloak over herself. "Your personality has always been shy, but it takes times of danger to bring out the best in a person, like you did before when you saved those two girls back home."   
I smiled. "I know. I've seen that with the footage of those natural disasters. People come together to do something to protect life and property. Another example of true superheroes."   
Mom nodded. "Agreed, Selena. You don't necessarily need powers to be a superhero."   
When they all finished getting dressed, Aunt Janet grabbed the _Book of Fates_, which again glowed in its red-orange light. "Selena, come here."   
I nervously walked up to the _Book_, which floated around me. I soon became encased in its warm light. "What should I do now?" I asked, feeling a little scared.   
"Close your eyes, and tell from your heart how you feel about your best friend."   
I followed her instructions and even clasped my hands in a kinda prayer. After taking a deep breath, I spoke calmly. "_Book of Fates_, I'm so sorry for not accepting my destiny to become a superhero before. I was just too scared and confused to understand this. My cousin Jada helped me so much to understand all this insanity. However, this situation has become very personal for me. My best friend Beth is in real danger this time, and I want to help her so badly. I care too much for her not to get hurt. I want to become a superhero for the right reasons, like helping my best friend in this bad situation. I understand being a superhero isn't so insane or scary as I once thought. I also accept the responsibilities which come with becoming a superhero. I can't just do what I please with this. I…" I started sobbing because of how serious this really was. "I want to save my best friend and make a difference. I hope you understand me."   
Shadow Girl looked at me and felt my heart be in so much pain. "Oh, Selena," she whispered, "I think the _Book_ will understand your feelings."   
Out of nowhere, a very calm voice spoke to me. _Young Selena Miles,_ it said straight to my heart, _you were frightened to accept this the first time. However, I understand your reasons for being so. You are at such a precious age in life where you start to make your own decisions. You were firm to have a normal life, but the problem you now face has changed your mind about being a superhero. You have a heart which cares so much for your friend's welfare and safety. Your love and determination to save your best friend has given you the understanding and meaning of being a superhero. You are ready to pursue your destiny._   
Aunt Janet, dressed as the Gray Avenger, then placed her hands underneath the book. "_Book of Fates_, you have heard Selena's plea to help her friend and have decided to accept her request to become a superhero in our family. We understood her feelings then, and we do now, as well. _Book of Fates_, grant Selena's wish to develop into a superhero!"   
The book then surrounded me in a warmer light with green highlights. I couldn't tell what was happening, but I felt something powerful in my heart. In a matter of a few seconds, I felt my whole body change from the clothes I had worn. Straight from my heart, I chanted calmly, "My name will be…**_Emeraldina_**."   
The glow dimmed, and I was soon in my costume.   
My other super relatives were all surprised at how I looked.   
"Selena," Mom said with an excited gasp. "Go look in the mirror and see yourself now."   
I went to the vanity mirror and saw myself in a beautiful costume of all green: Tights, cape, boots, and comfortable mask over my eyes. I also had a special emerald pendant around my neck. "I love this! However, I now have a reason for doing this, and I'm not afraid anymore."   
Shadow Girl came up and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you're not scared, little cousin. So, you're going to be known as Emeraldina?"   
"Yeah, 'cause one of my favorite stories is _Thumbelina_. A bit corny, right?"   
"Not in the least. I think it's so appropriate for you. In addition, you'd be a hit on St. Patrick's Day."   
I laughed heartily. "Thanks, Shadow Girl. Now, we've got no time to lose. If we don't find Beth, I may lose her forever, and I could never forgive myself if that happened."   
Ruby Ranger came up to me and said, "We _will_ get Beth back, honey. We'll work together to get the Black Spider's influence away from her once and for all."   
Soon, Ruby Ranger and the Gray Avenger floated into the night sky.   
I got a little nervous about flying again. "Um, Shadow Girl, can you make sure I'm flying okay?"   
"Of course. Remember, just wish for the ability to fly, and the pendant will respond."   
As soon as she began gliding in the air herself, it was my turn. I closed my eyes and calmly made a wish. _For the sake of my best friend, please let me fly again._   
I found myself hovering above the ground, like I did before when I was Shadow Girl, and smoothly flew out the window of the attic myself.   
As all four of us were up in the sky, I was a little worried. "Um, will we be detected by the Air Force or something?"   
"No, Emeraldina," the Gray Avenger answered. "Our pendants will shield us from exposure to anyone."   
"Cool."   
As we continued flying, I thought, _I want to find Beth and help her, but how?_   
Then, my emerald pendant began glowing. "Huh? What's this?"   
Shadow Girl noticed it as well. "What's going on, Emeraldina?"   
"I don't know. I was thinking about finding Beth, and my pendant just started, um, glowing."   
"I know why," Ruby Ranger answered truthfully. "You wish to locate your best friend. Let your heart be in tune with the pendant, and it will lead you to her. We'll follow you."   
"Okay." Somehow, my heartbeat became in sync with the pendant. _Please help me locate my best friend. I want to help._   
I flew forward ahead of the others and used my pendant as some kinda tracking device, I guess.   
"Slow down, cousin," Shadow Girl said, "you're getting too far ahead of us."   
I couldn't hear her because my heart was too far in tune with the pendant.   
"Emeraldina?"   
"No, wait," Ruby Ranger noted. "She's following her heart. Don't interrupt her, for it could harm her. Let's just follow her."   
Shadow Girl smiled in agreement. "Yeah. I'd do the same thing if it were Cindy in trouble."   
The pendant felt stronger to me, telling me I was close. "Beth's nearby," I said slowly. "I can sense her somehow."   
Shadow Girl was first to spot her visually. "There she is!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "Just like Ruby described, all black, mask included. So, how do we approach this?"   
"We need to land about a mile from where she is. Emeraldina, follow the rest of us."   
I faced them and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, direct approach'll be too dangerous in this case."   
Landing at the basketball course on the playground, we tried to come up with a proper course of action on how to deal with Beth.   
"Okay," started Ruby, "we've got to find a way to stop Black Spider without harming Beth."   
We all agreed with what Mom said.   
"How about we wait until she rounds a corner?" suggested Shadow Girl.   
"No, Jada. When Janet and I faced her before, she was an avid acrobat. I wouldn't be surprised if Beth has somehow acquired all of Black Spider's powers."   
"Well, a trap will be out of the question, too," Gray Avenger noted. "It could cause a commotion."   
I quietly spoke up. "Um, can I say something?"   
"Of course you can," Ruby said in content. "You're a part of this team, Emeraldina. Don't be afraid to say something."   
"Can the pendant allow me to, uh, get through to her somehow?"   
Shadow Girl tried to answer as best as possible. "You mean by telepathy? Hmm, that's something we never thought of. Has anyone in the family ever used their pendants for that purpose?"   
"No," answered Gray. "No one's ever done so. Emeraldina, I think you should try your idea. Your heart is the key, and your concern for Beth's safety will help you. Concentrate on the pendant and try to get through to her."   
I closed my eyes and tried to project my voice from inside my heart. _Beth, Beth—no. I have to use the name of whom she has become now. Black Spider, I will find you._   
As Black Spider continued to break into homes and stealing everything, she suddenly started hearing a voice in her head. _I'll find you, Black Spider, and I **will** save my best friend. You've taken something very important to me._   
She jumped everywhere trying to find the source of the voice. "Where are you!?" she shouted. "Come out and show yourself!"   
_You have to find me, Black Spider. You took my best friend away from me, and I want her back!_   
"Suit yourself! I'll find you, you miserable creep!" The criminal jumped out the window and started running down streets with all the valuables she had taken during the night.   
She continued running everywhere. "Where are you!? If that's you, Ruby Ranger, you're more of a coward than I thought!"   
"Oh, no, I'm not!" she yelled as she stepped forward. "A real coward looks for a fight, and I don't want to fight you, Beth."   
"For the last time, I am **_not_** Beth! I am the Black Spider!"   
"If you were the Black Spider," stated the Gray Avenger, "then why are you so young?"   
"So, you've returned as well," Black Spider said wickedly. "It's nice to have the two who killed me in the same place at the same time."   
"They didn't kill you!" shouted Shadow Girl as she came forward and joined her mother. "You did it to yourself more than 10 years ago in a foiled robbery attempt!"   
"I would have gotten away with that golden scarab all those years ago if you hadn't tried to choke me with your capes!"   
Then, I decided to step forward. "Is that why your soul has taken over my best friend? Is that why you want to take everyone out? Because you just want to get another shot at a golden scarab in a museum!?"   
"Little brat! That scarab is the most valuable one in the world, and it will belong to me once I take care of all of you!" She then turned to Mom. "You thought your little mind tricks were going to work on me, but you've failed."   
"She didn't do that," I stated. "It was me who played the mind tricks on you."   
"Okay, who are you and the other brat in the blue-black get-up?"   
I responded, "I am **_Emeraldina_**! I care about life and will protect it!"   
"And I am **_Shadow Girl_**! I also defend justice and am proud to assist Emeraldina to save her best friend from the likes of you!"   
"You think I'm scared to face four of you!? I can take you all on at once!" She then jumped over the four heroes and started running.   
"Come back here!" Shadow Girl screamed. "We've got to catch her, or we'll lose Beth forever!"   
All four of us ran after Beth, and for the first time, I knew I wasn't going to puke because I had a purpose for turning into Emeraldina. I cared enough for my best friend to realize that I can be a superhero in ways other than this and make a difference somehow.   
Shadow Girl looked at me and said, "Come on, Emeraldina. Let's take to the sky and see if we can intercept her before it's too late."   
I smiled at her, knowing we had a chance to work together for the first time on the same side. "You got it…Shadow Girl."   
We both glided upward and into the air to find Black Spider before it would be too late to save Beth's life.   
As we flew past the ice cream shop, I spotted her. "There she goes! Come on!"   
Swooping down rapidly, we both extended one foot outward and kicked her to the ground without hurting her too much.   
Rolling on the ground, she screeched, "I underestimated you brats. However, don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're both kids!"   
"You don't have to," Shadow Girl stated in a low tone of voice. "I'm willing to try something!" She tried to make some fast moves on the thief, but her moves were incredibly faster because of Beth's very flexible body.   
Black Spider placed a knee into her stomach. "You're good, little girl, but not good enough against the likes of me!"   
_Jada, no!_ I saw her fall to the ground and holding her stomach. "How dare you hurt her!"   
As I tried desperately to approach, Beth moved so fast, I had no idea she had taken my pendant!   
"So, this is your power source, huh? Well, now you won't have it!" She then crushed the emerald in her hand!   
"**_NO!_** I can't live without that pendant!" At least, that's what I thought, until I remembered Mom's speech on real superheroes. _No, it's not the pendant that gives me the power. It's **me** who has the power, within myself. I can still be a superhero, pendant or no pendant!_   
With all the might I had, I literally tried a high kick, but even though it just grazed Black Spider's face, there was enough power in that kick to knock the mask off her!   
The black mask fell into the road, where it was about to get crushed by the steamroller.   
Just as Beth fell to the ground and fainted, the mask itself tried to get out of the way, but it couldn't get away in time.   
Ruby Ranger and the Gray Avenger came along and found Shadow Girl injured. "Oh, no!" Gray shouted. "Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm all right," she answered weakly. "Just winded. Credit goes to Emeraldina."   
As for the mask itself, it was squashed by the giant wheel. **_"NOOOOOO!!"_** it yelled. "I can't be destroyed! I can't be!"   
All four of us saw a dark spirit arise from the crushed mask.   
"It's her," Ruby noted, "the real Black Spider."   
"How can this happen to me!? I **_cannot_** die this way! It's not possible…"   
The evil spirit soon faded into the darkness of night.   
I then looked at Shadow Girl. "You all right?"   
"Yeah, thanks for saving my butt back there. You've proven yourself, cousin."   
I blushed a little. "Thanks. She did crush my pendant, but all I had to do was believe in myself, for the true power comes from within the heart, not a pendant."   
Mysteriously, the emerald pendant reappeared around my neck. "Huh? What happened? Why is it back on me again?"   
Ruby looked at me and said, "You knew where your true power was, and even though you lost the pendant temporarily, you knew how to be a real superhero. I'm proud of you, Emeraldina."   
"Thanks, Mom. Ya know, it's not so bad being a superhero, as long as you look at it the right way."   
"Exactly," said Aunt Janet. "You were scared the first time because you didn't know what to do in order to keep it under control. This time, though, you were motivated."   
"Yeah," added Shadow Girl. "It's just like in times of those natural disasters. The fear of losing your best friend brought out the best in you. I'm really glad you've accepted your fate."   
"I'm so happy to be surrounded by a special family."   
Mom then put her hands on my shoulders. "Honey, I know this means your life won't be so normal anymore, but—"   
"That's okay, Mom. I can get used to being Emeraldina with some good practice from you, Aunt Janet, and Jada. However, there is just one condition I want out of this."   
"What is it?"   
"I only go on Friday nights and Saturday nights during the school year. I mean, some things in life I have to do, like homework."   
Rubbing her hand through my hair, Mom was happy with that idea. "It's a deal, Selena. We'll work together here during the weekend now, and then we'll do it together all the time during the summer. You do deserve to have some parts of the normal life."   
"Thanks, Mom. Now, we need to get Beth back to her house before her parents go nuts."   
"Agreed. Shadow Girl, would you mind?"   
"Nope, not at all, Ruby." Using her super strength, she picked up Beth and took off into the sky to get her back safely to her own home.   
The rest of us took the bag of stolen property to the door of a nearby police station, where the on-duty officer noticed a little note on the bag:   
_To the officer on duty:_   
_ Someone is responsible for the theft of all this property, but she had acted under force. The person who controlled her has died in a terrible accident, so please do not pursue her and press charges. She is completely innocent._   
_Signed,_   
_Ruby Ranger, Gray Avenger, Shadow Girl, and Emeraldina_   
He said, "I'm not going to do anything except notify the folks of their missing property. Besides, the chief would think I've lost it if he ever saw this note."   
As for the rest of us, we flew back home. Me, personally, I was glad the crazy night was over, but I did get my best friend back, and I knew she was going to be okay.   
When we returned to the attic, all four of us got out of our costumes.   
Then, Jada smiled at me. "Selena, you were awesome. I'm looking forward to seeing you in Elmwood again."   
"As Selena, Moo Cow, or Emeraldina?" I joked.   
She then gave me a noogie out of fun. "You psycho wacko!"   
Mom then hugged Aunt Janet. "Thank you for your help in this. I think Selena's going to be all right with the hero part of her life now."   
"I agree. Selena proved herself in more ways than one. Well, Jada, time for us to get home."   
"Okay. See ya later, guys."   
Aunt Janet and Jada soon left in their car, and Mom and I hugged each other. We felt a lot closer than ever because of what had happened.   
  
The next morning, I waited patiently for Beth when she arrived at our normal meeting point. "Hey, girl!"   
"Hi, Selena. Man, did I have the weirdest dream. Last night I could've sworn I was outside stealing stuff, but then four people dressed in strange clothing came along and tried to stop me. I was doing fine against them for a little while, but then after a girl in green tried to kick me in the face, all went blank."   
"Oh, wow!" I exclaimed while acting innocent. "That's one strange dream."   
As Beth and I walked to school, I remembered it was Friday, which meant patrol night for Mom and me. I finally got over the fear of being a superhero in this family, and I knew Mom and I would spend a lot of quality time together, in an unusual way, of course. 

**THE END**

I wish to thank R.L. Stine for writing the book (_The Nightmare Room_ #8: Shadow Girl), which not only inspired me to write this story, but also revitalized the little girl in my heart, a little girl who has always believed in superheroes. I, as an adult, have never lost sight of the little child within me, for that is how I always remember to have some fun in my life. 


End file.
